


(Please Tell Us) We are Heroes

by Moonliel



Series: Realizing Reality [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Team Dynamics, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Captain America Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), delusional, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: After leaving Siberia Steve tries to hold the team together but it just seems that everything is slipping through his fingers.[Heed tags please]





	(Please Tell Us) We are Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I am still bitter/salty AF over CW and I don't think I'll ever be over it. Trying to fit in as many Post-CW fics into my brain before Infinity Wars comes out. 
> 
> Also, been binging on a ton of TEAM IRON MAN fics and decided my own go at it. There is definitely room for improvement, but for 4 AM fic writing I think this turned out as a pretty decent first attempt.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT**
> 
>  
> 
> **Because of the amazing reception this story has garnered [honestly, you're all amazing!!] I have decided to expand in this little universe. Thanks for all your support !**

Steve felt aimless. He wanted to be out there in the world, fighting the good fight, but instead he was stuck within the luxurious Wakandan walls. Clint and Nat reunited a few weeks ago. Steve had tried to get as many details about the world he could get from Natasha but there wasn’t much more that she knew. She said she had seen Tony, that he had seemed to be doing alright. However something in her eyes had unsettled Steve. There was something akin to a simmering rage in her posture and clipped tone. She had greeted them all but it rang false and after that the only person she talked to was Clint. 

Wanda was a shell of her former self most days and when she wasn’t she was a fiery red ball of anger and hate that Steve had no idea on how to quell. He knew it was due to the fact that they were essentially prisoners in Wakanda, no matter how beautiful and golden their cage was. Wanda didn’t want to be locked up and although she didn’t say it outright, Steve knew that she blamed him for it. He tried not to let it get to him, but Wanda would either flit around like a ghost, only emerging from her room for food, or she would sit so still that any sudden movement around her caused red sparks to emit from her hands. Steve tried talking to her about control and meditation but it didn’t seem to help.

Clint alternated between ranting and raving about Tony and the Accords and other times breaking down and crying about missing his family. Steve had to admit that Clint’s passionate emotions were hard to deal with. He knew that Tony had messed up, that Tony should not have tried to tie down the Avengers, but after seeing the utter fear on his face back in Siberia Steve could not stomach Clint’s rants. For Clint, Tony was the reason they were in this mess and the reason they had been in the RAFT. Clint was the only one that was able to reach Wanda and Steve feared it was because of their mutual hate toward Tony. He had seen them sometimes talking by the kitchen island in the dead of the night. Their hushed voices and malicious smiles made Steve shiver with fear. However, Tony was in New York right now. Tony was safe and away from all of this.

He had talked to Scott a few times but the other man was sullen and confused and had way too many questions that Steve didn’t have enough answers to. Scott had asked him what they had fought against and Steve answered that it was against government control - that they fought for freedom for the Avengers so they could not be used as a Strike Force, as a Hit Squad. Scott had nodded along and agreed. Except that a few days later he confronted Steve again and said that nowhere in the Accords was any of that written. Steve tried to reason with him, tried to tell him about Ross and the ‘shoot to kill’ orders, about the Winter Soldier Core, about Wanda being locked in the Compound but Scott wasn’t satisfied. After that he usually saw the other man camped out in the library with books strewn all around him. Sometimes a Wakandan citizen was there with him and they poured over books together. Steve never asked what they discussed and Scott never volunteered any information.

Bucky was back in cryo. There wasn’t much more for Steve to dwell on except that he failed his best friend.

Sam was like a breath of fresh air. He had an aura of calm around him that Steve enjoyed and he didn’t ask questions of Steve that he wasn’t ready to answer. They would spend most of their time together watching television, hoping to get an idea of what was going on in the world. T’Challa hadn’t provided them with internet access and it was really disconcerting although Steve learned not to ask for things since the king had subtly threatened to kick them out of the country if they ‘were more of a nuisance than they were worth’. With Sam Steve was able to grouse about how unfair T’Challa was being, was able to rant about the Accords, was able say that he hoped ‘Tony was alright’ and not get his head bitten off. Sam usually didn’t say anything, but that was fine with Steve.

And so the days went. No news, no team and Steve didn’t know what to do with that.

++

A few days later brought about a change in their routine. The woman that entered their current _living space_ introduced herself as Princess Shuri. She was flanked by two other women that just screamed _dangerous_. They called for Scott and the other man rushed over with a backpack strewn over his shoulder and a small suitcase at his side. Steve wondered what he could have in there since they arrived with nothing in Wakanda but their Avengers gear and one pair of clothes. 

“Are you ready?” asked the Princess. She spoke perfect English with a hint of an accent. Steve knew he shouldn’t even pick up on that but he couldn't help it. They were so far from America that it was still odd to hear people in Wakanda speak English.

“Yup,” replied Scott as he made his way to the door.

“Scott?” Steve questioned. He wasn’t sure what this was all about or why Scott needed his things.

“What’s going on?” asked Sam as he entered the room. His question prompted everyone else to perk up.

“I’m going home, so see you,” said Scott as he turned his back and started to walk away.

“What?!” Clint snapped as he shot over to the door, grabbing Scott’s arm before the man could fully leave the room. Steve took a step forward but he was confused too and so did nothing but watch the scene unfold before him.

“Let go of me,” said Scott, his usual playful demeanor was nowhere to be found. He yanked his arm away from Clint’s grip before turning around and eyeing them all. His eyes found Steve’s and Steve couldn’t breathe. He had a feeling in his gut that this was going to blow up in his face but he couldn’t stop it.

“I signed the Accords and now I’m going home,” said Scott and it felt like all the air was forced out of Steve’s lungs. He felt a bit dizzy and confused and he had no idea what to say. At least he could count on his team to ask the questions he couldn’t force out of his mouth.

“Why would you do that?” softly asked Sam.

“Yeah, you really that desperate to go home that you’d agree to become a military lapdog?” snarled Clint.

Scott looked at them all cooly. “You mean like you were for SHIELD?” 

Clint looked like he was two seconds away from throttling Scott. Steve moved closer and placed a heavy hand on Clint’s shoulder. “That’s unfair, Scott. Now, what’s this about signing the Accords? I told you what they were about,” said Steve. He didn’t understand why Scott would want to do this - why he would allow shady governments to use him as a weapon, to not let them protect people.

Scott shot Steve an exasperated look. Steve wasn’t sure what to make of it but he kept an open mind. “Steve, you didn’t actually explain anything about the Accords, and for your information, I read them and nowhere does it say I would become some kind of assassin. The Accords are about responsibility and oversight and frankly, I’m okay with that. So if you’ll excuse me I have a daughter to hug and several people to grovel to,” said Scott as he turned around again and was flanked by the bodyguards, possibly to deter anyone from grabbing him again.

Steve didn’t know what to do. They were fracturing from the inside. This was exactly what Zemo wanted and it was working. Steve wondered what was taking Tony so long to get them back state-side. Surely by now Tony saw just how vulnerable the world was without the Avengers.

Princess Shuri lingered for a moment. “I just want to make it clear that even if you were to sign the Accords at this moment there is no guarantee that you would be allowed back into the ‘Avengers’ or even America.” Everyone stared at her in shock.

“What do you mean?” hissed Wanda as she stood up, her hands briefly flaring red. “We _are_ the Avengers! You can’t take that away from us!”

Shuri didn’t even look concerned. “You are not ‘Avengers’ any more. You threw that away the moment you decided not to sign the Accords and instead became fugitives, relying on my brother’s good heart to meet your basic needs.”

“Tony shouldn’t have made those damn Accords,” stubbornly added Steve.

Sam looked at him incredulously. “Steve,” he started with a hint of fear in his voice, “You do know that Tony didn’t write the Accords, right?” he asked.

Steve couldn’t help but look at Sam like he was crazy. “I know that, but if it wasn’t for him pushing them through then we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Sam’s face grew darker. “Steve, the Accords were drafted and ratified by over 100 different countries world-wide. I have to admit that I feel like an idiot now, but I believed you when you said they were written to control us and I didn’t even read them. I took your word as gospel and now I’m a fugitive, an AWOL soldier, and possibly homeless,” said Sam, his voice small and shaken. Steve had never seen Sam this way. Sam had been his rock for so long - the person he could count on in this new world he had awoken in and to see him so small and broken made something inside Steve crack.

Everyone was eerily silent for a moment before Natasha spoke up. “Why was Scott permitted to return after signing and we’re not?”

Shuri turned to look at Natasha and a malicious gleam lit up in her eyes. “Because Mr. Lang actually had someone advocate for him.”

“Tony - “ Steve started to say before Shuri shot him a glare.

“Mr. Stark is in no way advocating on any of your behalfs,” Shuri answered quickly. “Personally, I agree with him.” Clint and Wanda looked like they were two seconds away from throttling the Princess. Steve had to run interference before they found themselves homeless.

“And he advocated for Scott? He doesn’t even know him,” said Steve, cutting the tension.

“Ms. Hope Van Dyne, the Wasp and newest member of the Avengers, did. Now, I’ll leave you to your…” Shuri took a moment to find the right words, “...continued existence,” she finished with a sharp grin before she turned and walked out of the room. The room was so silent that the low ‘click’ of the lock engaging sounded more like a gunshot.

The room exploded in a cacophony of shouts and swears. Clint stomped around the room in a rage, Natasha looked like she was trying to make herself go into a meditative trance as she whispered quick Russian words to herself, Wanda’s hands sparked red as a scarlet mist emitted from her head, Sam was utterly still and his face looked so devastated that Steve opted to give him some space. It seemed it was up to Steve as their leader to help calm them down, even if he didn’t feel it himself.

“Look, calm down everyone,” he said in an authoritative tone. “I know this seems bad right now, but it’s only been a few months. Once there is a global threat the world will be clamoring for us to come back. The world needs us, needs heroes, and we’ll be there when they do,” said Steve. He had sent Tony a phone and an apology letter as soon as he was able. Tony would call. He would call when they were needed at least, even if Steve wished he would call just to talk, to apologize and chat and tease Steve like he used to.

Clint just snorted and stomped his way to his room and slammed the door shut. Natasha looked at him like he was a target on her new mission before slinking away to her own room and closing the door with such a soft ‘snick’ that it reminded Steve of a blade being drawn. 

Wanda seemed to have calmed down. She nodded at Steve in agreement before heading to the kitchen.

Sam just sat on the couch looking lost so Steve just walked away to see Bucky instead.

+++

The ceremony for the new Avengers Compound was on almost every news station. Everyone except Wanda was clustered around the television as they saw Tony flanked by several new people claiming to be Avengers. Steve could make out Scott in his red suit and oddly shaped helmet standing next to a woman in a sharp business suit and short black hair. Rhodes was in full armor standing next to Vision who was dressed in slacks and a sweater. Spiderman (and Steve still couldn’t believe Tony brought a child to the airport fight) was chatting with Bruce of all people. Steve hadn’t even known that the doctor had made his way back to New York. The last they saw of him had been after Ultron and he had wondered where he had run off to. Pepper was standing next to Tony as the billionaire held a pair of extravagant and large golden scissors near a red ribbon. A multitude of other people were behind him. Some were dressed in their superhero gear while others opted for civilian clothes. The marquee on the bottom of the television screen started listing all the people but it went by too fast so Steve was only able to make out a few names like _Dr. Strange, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage_ after that the announcer started saying that it was too bad that the whole line up couldn’t make it.

Steve held his breath. He just knew that the world missed them, that the world wanted them back, needed their heroes.

The announcer continued on to say that the _Black Panther, Thor, and the Guardians of the Galaxy_ could not make it due to either being out of the country or out of the planet. Steve’s mind boggled. He could feel the tension rise in the room that it was almost stifling.

They weren’t mentioned.

Tony hadn’t called.

The world didn’t need them.

+++

Several days after that horrible press conference Steve was called into T’Challa’s office. Before he could even sit down he was shot by several tranquilizers. He fought to stay awake, urging the serum to pump through his veins faster but the edges blurred and soon all he saw was black.

+++

When Steve woke up he felt groggy and confused. He was in a glass cell that reminded Steve too much of the room they had held Loki in. Just in case he forced himself up and tapped the glass. The room didn’t shudder, which meant they weren’t flying 10,000 feet in the air at least. Finally taking a look around him he saw the rest of his team in their own cells. 

Wanda had that damn collar on again and Steve raged at the injustice of it.

Clint’s nose looked broken and so did one of his fingers if the swelling was anything to go by.

Natasha looked perfect as always aside from her tangled hair and the fact that she was still asleep.

Sam looked alright as well as he was slumped against the glass.

And Bucky looked….

Wait, Bucky?!

What was Bucky doing here?

Past events filtered into Steve’s head. T’Challa had betrayed them all, betrayed Bucky! Somehow Steve knew this was all Tony’s fault.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted. Bucky was no longer in cryo. He was ‘defrosted’ and seemed to be sleeping like the rest of the team.

“Steve, please, I am trying to sleep,” muttered Bucky. Steve let out a sigh of relief.

“Buck, are you alright?” Steve questioned desperately. _If Tony hurt him…_

“I’m fine, Stevie, just got a slight headache so if you could keep it down that would be appreciated,” Bucky spoke softly. 

Light gas started coming into the glass cages they were in and Steve held his breath. Was this poison?

Soon the rest of the team stirred awake. They all look confused and Steve gave them a moment to gather themselves before speaking. 

“Is everyone alright?” he asked to the room in general. He got a few mumbled replies back but the general consensus was confusion and headaches.

Once Wanda realized she had another collar on her she raged so much that she started sobbing. Clint tried to comfort her but the Sokovian girl just curled into a little ball. Steve saw that Bucky was staring at her, but his gaze was cold. Steve wondered if the Winter Soldier was trying to get out.

“Steve, do you have any idea where we are?” asked Sam.

Steve shook his head. “No, last I remember I was meeting up with T’Challa before they hit me with a bunch of sedatives and I woke up here."

Sam looked resigned as he let out a large sigh.

“I bet this is Stark's fault!” spat Clint as he punched the glass with his good hand. Natasha remained quiet as she took in everything around her.

“And how’s my favorite RoboCop doing?” asked Tony cheerfully as he entered the room. He was flanked by that Dr. Strange fellow, Rhodes in a wheelchair, Vision, and a tall blonde woman.

“Let us out of here, Stark!” Clint raged and Tony ignored him.

“Leave Bucky alone!” yelled out Steve. There was no way he was letting Tony anywhere near his best friend again.

“Stand down, punk,” said Bucky as he rose to his feet. Everyone around Tony looked bored, except for the blonde woman who looked all of them with a mild hint of disgust.

“What? But Bucky - “ Steve tried to say but Bucky cut him off. 

“It’s fine, Steve. I asked to be here.”

Steve could not understand what was going on. Bucky and Tony? Bucky purposely sought out Tony? But why? After everything Steve had done to protect Bucky, the soldier just threw himself at the enemy!

“Guys, can you check the rest of the cells?” asked Tony as the group around him flanked out and checked things at some terminals next to the glass walls.

“Tony!” Steve shouted, trying to gain the brunet’s attention. Instead Tony just ignored him as he moved closer to Bucky’s cell. “Stay away from him, Stark,” Steve hissed out. Tony didn’t even spare him a glance.

“So, Barnes? How’s it hanging?” Tony asked as he tucked his hands into his trousers and rocked on his heels.

“No nightmares last night,” Bucky answered and Tony hummed. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see yellow sparks and weird symbols being drawn around Wanda’s cell. Dr. Strange was doing some weird hand movements and the symbols shifted around. Wanda was at the very edge of the cage as she called out to Vision who just ignored her. Steve’s heart went out to Wanda. Vision should not be treating her like that at all.

He shifted his attention back to Bucky and Tony.

“Tony, what’s going on? Why are we here?”

“Alright, well, according to FRIDAY your vitals are holding steady. You think you’re ready for Phase Two?”

Bucky was silent for a moment.

“What’s Phase Two? What are you doing to Bucky?” Steve growled as he got as close to Tony as he could while in the cage.

“I said shut it, Steve,” Bucky growled back as he shot Steve a glare. Steve felt his heart crumble. What was wrong with Bucky? Why was he talking to Steve like this?

“Mr. Rogers,” said the blonde woman, shifting his attention away from Bucky. He could vaguely hear Tony and Bucky talking about something called _binary augmentation_ but couldn’t follow the conversation. 

“Yes, Miss…?” Steve prompted. 

“Captain Danvers,” the woman replied. “To answer your earlier questions, you are being held here until your trial. You have a right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one,” she said with a snort, “then one will be appointed for you, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say can and may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand this?” she asked. Vaguely, as if he was underwater, Steve could hear the rest of his team being read the same statement.  
His mind whirled and his vision narrowed. It felt like he was being encased in ice all over again.

“What?” he managed to choke out. Captain Danvers looked annoyed.

“I asked if you understood your rights.”

“What do you mean ‘our trials’?”

“Are you so unfamiliar with the law that you don’t even know what a trial is?” asked Rhodes as he sidled up next to the woman.

Clint barked out a snarky reply but everyone ignored him.

“I mean, I just,” Steve fumbled for words. “What are we going on trial for? I was saving Bucky. The Accords are a bunch of red tape that hold the Avengers back and turn us into attack dogs,” Steve rushed to explain, “We did the right thing,” he added with conviction.

Captain Danvers shot Rhodey an incredulous looks. She let out a slow whistle. “You weren’t kidding,” she said as she took out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Tony.

“Told you,” Tony quipped.

Bucky just shook his head and turned away from Steve, Sam looked resigned, Clint looked angry as usual, Natasha was blank and Wanda was still trying to get Vision to talk to her.

“I can’t believe this,” muttered Rhodes. “Look Rogers, this is by no means a full list of the crimes you committed, but you are being charged for negligent homicide, terrorism, murder, attempted murder, and destruction of property just to name a few.”

Steve’s mind whirled again as the days during the ‘Civil War’ played in his head. The cops at Bucharest, the German airport, _Siberia…_

“Now I ask you again,” said Captain Danvers, “do you understand your rights?”

Steve nodded dully as the full scope of his actions weighed upon him.

He wasn’t a hero.

**THE END**


End file.
